


Hold me close

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorp Caregiving, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Supercorp caregiving





	Hold me close

Growing up on Krypton Kara had never felt as safe as she did in her mother`s arms. Whenever she had a hard day learning, or she was struggling to bear the weight of being the psion of a great house she would seek out her mother. She would spend hours in her arms as her mother chased away the demons at her heels.

 

When Krypton had died, Kara had lost that safety net. She fell to Earth and found that she couldn't take someone into her arms the same way; she couldn't hold onto someone like her life depended on it because to do so would mean their death. Alex tried over the years to be there for her, but she was never quite enough. And ever since Maggie had come into her life she had become even less so.

 

Then there was Lena, Rao knows how it happened, how two souls like theirs met out of the billions. But in Lena, Kara found a kindred spirit. When she had lost the last of her friends she turned to Lena. Lena knew what Kara was going through having lost her own friends after Lex was indicted. She let Kara hold her as she fell apart and she certainly didn’t mention the slightly bruised ribs afterwards.

 

Before long they became the others anchor. They often spend hours curled beside each other on the couch either sharing a pint of ice cream or just enjoying the closeness of another person… When Kara told Lena she was Supergirl she had expected Lena would be furious. She had expected that she would feel betrayed. What she hadn't expected was Lena hugging her tighter as she whispered that she had always known.

 

It was two weeks after the day she told Lena, on the day of Krypton`s death. Lena pulled Kara into the secret rooms atop L-corp those reserved for her private projects. What she showed Kara brought tears to her eyes. Lena had built an apartment with red sun lamps, strong enough let Kara give in to the swirling maelstrom within her. For three days they stayed there, as Kara re-learnt what it meant to hold someone close, to not constantly fear her own body. To release the reigns of her feelings and just let it all out.

 

For the years that would follow barely a week would go by that they would not spend a day in those rooms. Together apart from the world they would care for the other. Nearly 3 years later when Lena finally asked Kara to marry her they moved into those apartments permanently. That one day their children would know the happiness of being able to hold those they love close and not fear for them.


End file.
